conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a way to play with or against other players either online or offline. Online Multiplayer is a included feature in The Conduit and in Conduit 2 using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. The offline component of Multiplayer split screen is not available in The Conduit, however it is available in Conduit 2. The Conduit In The Conduit, online multiplayer can only be played online and accessed using the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. The Conduit uses this feature to a good extent and includes a simplified menu. The multiplayer features 12 players and 13 different game types in total. These are all game types, or variations of, that exist in many other first person shooters. ASE Football is a variation of the Oddball games in halo, where one must capture the ASE and keep it for as long as possible. Other types include Capture The Flag, a very general game type, Last Man Standing (speaks for itself) and 3 Strikes, where each player only has 3 lives. The matching system is based on the regions in which you set (Friends, Regional, worldwide). After each game, you are awarded a certain amount of Experience Points or often referred to as XP. Experience points are awarded at the end of each match based on kills and objectives completed during the match and where you are placed at the end of the match. XP can be gained quicker with killing sprees. In The Conduit, once you have gotten 3 kills without dying, you have started a killing spree with a percentage also located beside the killing spree number. For every kill after entering a killing spree, the percent and number will rise by 1 kill added and 50 percent added for each kill. When the percent reaches 1,000 percent, it will cap and the percent will not increase. Your kill count however can still increase. Character Models The character model you play as is customizable in a few aspects. You can chose a base skin from the following list and then customize the primary and highlight colors. * Agent * Drone * Guard * Scientist * Suit (Limited Edition only) Play scope To play online, you must chose between three options to connect. *Friends *Regional (i.e. North America, EuropeanPAL, etc.) *Worldwide Game Modes Once you have selected your region then you can select what grouping you should play. * Free-for-All * Team Reaper * Team Objective Then depending on what you pick the selection of the game modes is altered. For instance on Teams you can't do Bounty Hunter. Maps There are 7 playable maps in The online component for The Conduit. The Debug Menu map and Beta Sanctum however are special maps that can only be accessed by the use of hacking or joining a hacker. *Bunker *Warehouse *Pentagon *Streets *Complex *Sanctum *Infirmary *Debug Menu Map *Beta Sanctum Conduit 2 In Conduit 2, the multiplayer experience has been updated and improved. The game now features a patching system in order to prevent the cheating and glitch problems that plagued the first game's multiplayer. The player can also now use their own personalized loadouts, replacing the weapon sets from The Conduit. The multiplayer features an Upgrade System not unlike that of Call of Duty's Perk System. There is also a new store where players can buy new weapons, armor pieces, character models, and perks. Achievements and Medals can be earned in order to gain Credits and XP. Also the multiplayer can now be played in more ways than the previous game featured, in addition to online there is also 4 player splitscreen support. Also, both splitscreen and private online matches can be customized in many ways to modify the overall gaming experience. The new splitscreen feature screens are better thought about rather than the call of duty screen-to-player ration. Now the first player always gets the big screen if there are three people playing. Play Scope *Online Multiplayer **Matchmaking **Custom Match *Split-Screen **Competitive **Invasion Character Models The game has been outfitted with 8 multiplayer models for the game's multiplayer. Each of the models has multiple options for customization that gives players more customizability. These options include: *Individual primary and secondary color options for different armor pieces (i.e. White and Red Helmet with a Blue and Green chestpiece.). Also primary and secondary colors are not identical, i.e. there is a primary version of the blue color, and the secondary version of that same color is slightly different. *The first two skins have different options for all their armor pieces, much like the options in Halo: Reach (i.e. different helmets for Trust Soldier). Other models have a more limited set of pieces and others have no pieces to change. The new model choices are as follows: *Trust Soldier (the only model unlocked at the start of the game, but has the most armor pieces to purchase) *Drudge Drone (another fully customizable skin) *Destroyer Armor (only colors can be changed) *Female Destroyer Armor (only colors can be changed) *Jade Warrior (has three different head sytles) *Cyborg (has three different head sytles) *Progenitor (only colors can be changed) *Gold Destroyer Armor (only colors can be changed, but remains gold for the most part) Loadouts Conduit 2 features Loadouts for online and offline play. This allows you to change multiple aspects to your characters to suit specific uses (Examples include Sniper and Stealth loadouts). There are currently four loadout slots, each can use it's own multiplayer model. Specifics: *Armor **Helmet **Chest **Shoulders **Arms **Legs **Knees *Primary Weapon *Secondary Weapon *Primary Upgrade *Secondary Upgrade A *Secondary Upgrade B *Secondary Upgrade C Primary, Secondary Weapons & Grenades Weapons for loadouts are divided in 3 categories: Primary Weapons *SCAR *SPAS 12 *SMAW *Carbonizer Mk16 *TPC Launcher *Strike Rifle *Hive Cannon *Shrieker *Phase Rifle *AEGIS Device *Dark Star *AR-C Eclipse *Widowmaker Turret Secondary Weapons *USP45 *MP5KA4 *Deatomizer Mk4 *Warp Pistol *HVS45 Grenades *Fragmentation grenade *Radiation grenade *Flash grenade Maps The game features 12 multiplayer maps. 3 of the maps are revamped versions of maps from the first game, and another 3 are downsized versions of other maps which are used for smaller multiplayer groups and for Invasion (Game Mode) *Pentagon Prime – Based upon Pentagon out of The Conduit. *Sanctum Prime – Based upon Sanctum out of The Conduit. *Streets Prime – Based upon Streets out of The Conduit *Lost City – Based upon the Lost City of Z from single-player M12 *Precipice – Based upon the one-off single-player M15 *Agartha – Based upon the Agartha level from single-player M14 *Whiteout – Based upon the Siberian tundra single-player M09 *Crash Site – Based upon the one-off from single-player M16 *Serenity – Based upon the one-off from single player M17 *Dig Site – Based upon the Lost City multiplayer map *Abyss – Based upon the Agartha multiplayer map *Avalanche – Based upon the Whiteout multiplayer map Modes There are now 14 game modes, 8 returning game modes and 6 new ones are included. The modes are divided up into the following catagories: Free for All, Team Deathmatch and Team Objective, with each mode having it's own rules and objectives. All team-based modes contain pillars that give either: Speed, Health or Damage boosts to the team that controls them; the acception to this is Annexation, were the pillars instead give points to the team that controls them. Free For All *Deathmatch – First player to kill limit in the time allowed wins! *Balloon Battle – Lose balloons with every death. Gain balloons with kills. With no balloon, become a mini bomb! Last player alive wins! *ASE Ball – Longest time holding the ASE wins! *Bounty Hunter – Kill your assigned target for points or kill those hunter you for fun. But beware; killing someone who doesn’t fill those roles will cost you points! *Free for All CTF – Get to the flag and then carry it back to a random goal location. First to the scoring limit wins! Team Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch – First team to the kill limit in the time allowed wins! *Shared Stock – Teammates share a pool of lives while trying to get the highest kill count possible. Team Objective *Capture the Flag – Each team tries to capture the ASE (flag) of the other. First team to the capture limit in the time allowed wins! *Killing Override – First team to the kill or capture limit wins! *Single Flag CTF – Teams fight over a single centrally located ASE (flag). First team to capture limit wins! *VIP – Fight to kill the randomly selected VIP on the opposing team. First team to the point limit wins! *ASE Basketball – Each team tries to capture a centrally-located ASE and then carry it into the enemy base. Toss or carry the ASE through the goal to score. First team to the point limit wins! *Annexation – Teams fight for control over capture points. These totems award points over time. First team to the point limit wins! *Power Surge – Teams must defend their own generator while destroying the enemy’s when its shield is down. First team to destroy the generator or the team with the more intact generator wins! Suit Upgrades Suit upgrades are used to improve the player's character, be it making him/her stronger or improving certain weapons. There are four slots for these upgrades to be placed in, with 1 slot for primary upgrades and 3 secondary slots, though this may end up changed in-between now and the release date. Only 1 upgrade can be used from a specific slot, greatly reducing the amount of possible combinations. With very few exceptions, most of the upgrades can be used for every game mode (story, online, split screen and invasion). In The Store players can buy these upgrades using Credits earned through the course of the game. Finding a Blueprint for a particular suit upgrade in the campaign will earn the player a refund of the spent credits on said upgrade. Primary Upgrades *Capacitor: Greatly reduces charge time for weapons with charged functions. *Heavy Armor: Reduces damage significantly, but also hampers your movement speed. *Explosive Focus: Increases the blast radius of explosives and reduces explosive damage that you take. *Ballistic Focus: Increases damage done by bullets and other solid projectiles. *Energy Focus: Increases damage done by energy-based weapons. *Reverse Damage: Your Radiation Grenades heal friendly targets. They still damage enemies. Also, you start with an extra Radiation Grenade added to the other grenades selected in your loadout. Multiplayer Only. *Ammo Salvage: When you kill an opposing player, you have a chance to gain one clips worth of ammunition for each weapon and have a chance to get a grenade. Maximum ammo carried is unaffected. *Essence Salvage: Killing an opponent immediately triggers your health regeneration. *Widomaker Specialization: Your Widowmaker Turret fires at non-stealthed targets automatically requiring no input. You can still manually control it with the alternative function button. *Phase Rifle Specialization: Greatly Increases your Phase Rifle damage. *Aegis Device Specialization: The Aegius Device will still block projectiles even when the maximum mass has been collected. *Stealth: You no longer appear on enemy radar and cannot be phase tuned by Phase Rifles. In addition, Widowmaker Turrets will no longer target you unless manually operated. Multiplayer only. *Armory: You can select two Primary Weapons in your loadout. Secondary Upgrades A *Ammo Belt: You spawn with 2 extra clips of ammo for all weapons. *Stabilizer: Your weapon accuracy is less effected by movement. *Metal Legs: You have unlimited sprint. *Helmet: Headshots do no extra damage to you but your weapon accuracy is more afflicted by movement. Multiplayer Only. *Bomb Bag: Start with an additional grenade. *Phase Rifle Penetration: Increases the range through objects that your Phase Rifle can tune in on a target. Secondary Upgrades B *Quickness: Speeds up how quickly you reload weapons and switch between them. *Supercharger: Increases base movement speed. Useable in Multiplayer only. *Field Medicine: You can revive people, and people can revive you twice as fast! Useable in Multiplayer only. *Blinding Powder: Your melee attacks cause a short stun effect on your target. Useable in Multiplayer only. *Mending: Your health regeneration is increased while crouched. Secondary Upgrades C *Light Armor: Slight damage resistance. *Improved Melee: Increases melee range slightly. *Improved Explosives: Increases blast radius of Explosive category weapons slightly. *Improved Ballistic Damage: Increases Damage of Ballistic category weapons slightly. *Improved Energy Damage: Increases damage of Energy category weapons slightly. *Phase Rifle Tuning: Your Targets are no longer warned when they are being Phase targeted. Multiplayer Only. Category:Playing Modes Category:Conduit 2 multiplayer